Pins and Needles
by Storywhisper
Summary: Sometimes Thackery thought falling in love with him was the worst thing he'd ever done. (MTP setting)


**Note: Alright, to give you a little background to this story (since there's really nothing on FFN for this type of Alice in Wonderland story). Disneyland took the Tim Burton movie version and converted it into a night time stage show/music event (Mad T Party). The show is over in Disney's California Adventure park and features a live band and certain acts between sets. **

**Now, the band members featured are The Mad Hatter (Male lead singer), Alice (Female lead singer) Dormouse (guitarist) March Hare (Bassist) Caterpillar (Keyboardist) Cheshire cat (Drummer) and White Rabbit (Dj between band sets). **

**A certain Disney artist started drawing shippy artwork of the show (Alice/Hatter) (Dormouse/March Hare) and from there a tumblr fandom was born. The fandom decided on reusing the names from the Tim Burton Movie, thus Tarrant is the Mad Hatter, Mallymkun is the dormouse, etc etc etc. So, even though Mally is a boy in he stories I write, he is named from the TB version. **

**Go check out Bri-can (Brianna's) tumblr to see the art for yourself. She's brilliant. **

**Now, enjoy the story :D**

Pins and needles

—

"What are you even doing?" Thackery leaned over Mally's shoulder, trying to see what the dormouse was working on.

The guitarist leaned forward, pulling his project in against his stomach, glaring over his shoulder at the other man. "Never you mind, Earwicket!" he hissed. "It's for me to know and you… not to know, okay?" he was still mumbling under his breath as he turned back towards his project.

Thackery eased back, arms folded against his chest. "Well, that was rude." He turned away with a small huff and marched back over to the hotel room bed, flopping forward onto it. Solid lavender eyes closed, his generous lips twitching when he heard Mally utter another oath.

This had started early that morning, with Mally cutting paper and fabric and pinning it. Thackery knew enough to know that it was some sort of stuffed animal, but beyond that… he had no clue what insanity his roommate (and sometimes lover) was conducting over in the corner of the hotel room.

The AC kicked on. Thackery stirred a little, kicking his legs up and down as he cracked one eye open, smiling even more when he saw Mally threading a needle through some bright teal colored fabric. The hare wiggled a little, ducking his head and pulling the blanket up to bunch it underneath his chin.

He loved watching Mally when he was focused like this. It was probably how he'd fallen for the bastard in the first place. The only other time Mally looked like this was when he was on stage, focused on his music. A few months of watching his stage partner and… well, Thackery had been going completely mad.

Mally was a drug, and Thackery was hopelessly addicted to him. Everything about him made Thackery ache for contact. The moments they were apart were spent thinking of when they would be together again. The nights Mally was out with his friends made Thackery feel sick to his stomach, wondering who the dormouse was with and what he might be doing.

Because Mally never invited him along.

Thackery rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling for a while. He listening to Mally opening a plastic bag, a few more choice swears, and then relative silence from the dormouse. The hare wasn't aware of the passing of time, and might have drifted off to sleep for a few minutes. He was jarred back into awareness when the bed moved. He opened his eyes, staring up at a teal rabbit plush toy.

Mally's face swam into view as he leaned over the hare. "See," he said with a smile. "I made you a friend. Isn't he cute?"

Thackery reached up and took the toy, setting it on his chest. "Cute… but why?" he asked.

"You've been mopping around." Mally answered as he laid down beside the hare on the bed, stretching out. "This way, you have something to cuddle when I'm not here."

"I think I'd rather have you here." Thackery pouted, turning his head to the side when Mally tried to kiss him.

"Thack…"

"I just miss you… and I hate how you exclude me. Is there really that much wrong with me that you can't let me be around your friends?"

"I… It's not that, Thackery, I promise. It's just, the things we do are things I know you don't enjoy. So, it's easier for both of us if he just stay home. You don't like crowds, and you complain when girls hit on me… so, yeah, it's better when you're here and I'm there."

Thackery stared at the ceiling for a long moment. "What are we?" he asked quietly. "Mally, what exactly are we? We've crossed the line from fuck buddies… so what are we?"

Mally had no answer.

Thackery rolled over onto his side, pulling the plushie close. "That's what I thought… nothing."


End file.
